Passwords
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: I know it's been done before but I wanted to take a whack at it. Danny has a new password and only Tucker knows it. But what happens when Sam is the only one to change the Ghost Files and neither Danny or Tucker's there. What's Danny's Password? DXS!


**A/N Okay, I know I haven't updated The Holder and the Avatar today…but I'm still trying to decide what to do I'm arguing between two possibilities. So for now…I have read and have tons of these in my favorites so I wanted to take a whack at it. It is DXS so if you don't like it…don't read and go get your head checked. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Tucker was chuckling, "You kidding right dude?" Tucker asked me.

I glared at him, "No," I said, "And Sam is to never know."

"Aw come on dude!" Tucker yelled, "This is too perfect!"

I glared at him, "You tell her and you'll be joining the Ghost Zone and I'm not joking Tuck," I said.

"Okay, okay," Tucker said putting his hands in front of him, "Sam doesn't find out, but what if she has to update the files and we're gone?"

I looked at him, "What are the odds that both of us will be gone on Wednesdays?"

"I guess you're right," Tucker said.

I nodded and hit enter button after I had my new password in the box and my new desktop. I had gotten rid of the Paulina picture had put up a picture of the three of them, "You got rid of the picture?" Tucker said shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "Go home Tucker," I said.

"Okay dude," Tucker said and left.

I went over to my bed after logging off my computer and fell asleep.

**Passwords**

"Danny!" my mom called, "Sam's here!"

I was confused, where was Tucker? I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs, "Hey Sam," I said, "Where's Tucker?"

"His parents had to go on a business trip and Tucker went with them," Sam said.

"Oh," I said, "Okay. Let's get to school."

Sam nodded, "Bye mom," I said and went out the door.

I suddenly realized something, "What's today?" I asked.

"Wednesday," Sam said.

My heart stopped, "What?" I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to stay after school to make up work and tests," I said, "I'll be gone most of the day."

"Well, I'll just update the files by myself and you can go over them when you get home," Sam said.

I gulped, but Sam didn't seem to notice. Maybe she won't figure out my password. I mean how would she?

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I entered Fenton Works, "Hello Sam," Maddie said to me, "Where's Danny?"

"He had to stay after school," I said, "He won't be back until tonight."

"Oh," Maddie said, "Well, would you like to stay for dinner?"

I smiled. The Fentons were more of a family to me then my own family, "Sure, thanks Maddie," I said, "I'll be in Danny's room."

"Okay dear," Maddie said.

I went upstairs and opened Danny's door and instantly smiled Danny. I sighed in happiness. Is it bad when your crush goes so far that you enjoy your crush's smell? I set my book bag down on Danny's bed and woke up his computer and found it on the log in screen. I sighed. I hated typing in Danny's stupid password. I quickly typed in _Paulina Fenton_. I turned in the chair and when I got back to the computer I was shocked, "Password Denied?" I said shocked.

I quickly shook myself from the shock, "Must be on Valerie now," I said typed in _Valerie Fenton_.

The loading icon came on, "Knew-what?" I said shocked when the Password Denied box came up again, "Huh?"

I shook my head, "No way," I said, "So…what in the world could his password be?"

I sighed and tried random thing like _Friends Forever_; Denied, _Phantom_; Denied, _Ghost Zone_; Denied. I got up from the chair and paced back and forth in Danny's room, "What's his password?" I asked.

I went downstairs, "Maddie?" I asked, "You wouldn't happen to know what Danny's new password is would you?"

Maddie looked at me, "No, I'm sorry Sam," Maddie said.

I groaned and went back upstairs and into Danny's room. I stopped only when I smelled Danny again. I moaned softly, but quickly shook myself from it and went back to Danny's computer and sighed. I saw a little box that said, _**Would you like your password hint?**_ I hit the yes button and the hint was, _Who do you love?_ Really? I've tried Paulina and Valerie who else could he have a crush on? Wait…make that love… I felt my heart break. I sighed and went to his bookshelf and pulled out his yearbook, "Might as well try every girl in the school…this is going to be a long night," I said to myself.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Mom!" I yelled tiredly, "I'm home."

"Hi sweetie," mom said, "Sam's upstairs would you mind telling her dinner's almost done?"

"Sure," I said and went upstairs.

I opened my door, "Sam?" I asked.

I looked and saw Sam asleep with my yearbook at my computer which was on the login screen and the password hint box up. I felt bad. I heard Sam moan. I went over and typed in my password before waking Sam up, "Sam?" I said shaking her gently.

Sam opened her eyes, "Danny?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

I chuckled, "I just got home," he said, "It's around 7:30. What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out your stupid password," Sam said and turned to the computer, "Huh?"

I chuckled, "I typed it in when I saw you passed out," I said.

Sam groaned, "I've only gotten through half the girls in school," she said, "Who in the world to you love Danny?"

I smiled, "That's for me to know Sam," I said.

"Come on!" Sam yelled, "I've tried all the girls I could think of…it is a girl right?"

"Yes!" I yelled/laughed, "Sam you are some kind of sicko."

Sam laughed, "Would you just tell me your password so next week if you're not here me and Tucker won't pass out trying to figure it out."

I was quiet and Sam glared at me, "Tucker knows doesn't he?" Sam asked.

I laughed nervously then ran when Sam started to get out of the chair, "Get over here Fenton!" Sam yelled as she chased me.

I saw mom poke her head out of the kitchen and dad poke his out of the lab, "Sam!" I laughed as I ran.

"Would you tell me your stupid password already!" Sam yelled.

I ran back upstairs and back in my room, but before I could close the door Sam pounced on me, "Oof!" I yelled when I hit the floor, "Sam!"

Sam glared at me, "Why tell Tucker and not me?" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, we both blushed when we realized the position we were in. The way Sam pounced on me made her legs wrap around my waist and her hands on my shoulders, "Uh…sorry Danny," Sam said and got off me.

I sat up, "It's okay," I said.

I stood up and rubbed my neck, "How about we just, um, update the files?" I said nervously.

"Sure," Sam said, "But don't think you're off the hook."

I laughed and sat at the computer with Sam behind me, "Kids, dinner!" mom yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled, "Come on Sam."

I logged off and we went downstairs. After dinner mom said that it was too late for Sam to go home…most because after we ate we played twister with mom, dad, and Jazz, so she said it would be fine if Sam stayed over and we'd go to school tomorrow. We entered my room, "You want PJs Sam?" I asked.

"You have some?" she asked.

"I have a shirt and baggy pants," I said.

Sam laughed, "I'm fine," she said and pulled out the air mattress.

"Okay," I said and got on my bed, "Night Sam," I said and turned the lights off.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes I looked at Danny, cute as ever. I stood up quietly and went over to Danny and waved my hand in front of his face. He was asleep. I grabbed the yearbook and went to the computer and woke it up again. I opened the yearbook to the last page I was on and I light from the computer was just enough to see the names of the girls, "Okay," I said, "Now it's time to figure out whom you love Danny."

After an hour I'd finished the yearbook and none of the girl's name with Danny's last name is his password. I sighed in defeat. Well, there was one girl I haven't tried, but I knew it wouldn't be it. I typed in _Sam Fenton_ and a smile growing on my face with every letter. I sighed and on reflex hit enter. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly, "Of course it's not it," I said, "How stupid can I get?"

I turned to get out of the chair when I heard the computer start up with its startup music. I turned to the computer in shock and his desk top was on. My mouth dropped and I heard a moaned come from Danny's bed, "What was that?" Danny mumbled.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I heard a noise and sat up slowly, ""What was that?" I mumbled.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam standing up, "Sam?" I said sleepily, "What are you doing up? We have school in the morning."

"Um, uh," Sam said nervously.

I rubbed my eyes and my vision cleared up more…but then I wish I didn't. I saw my computer on my desk top! I went wide eyed, "Sam…" I said nervously, "Y-You didn't figure out my password did you?"

I regretted her answer when she nodded. I gulped, "Sam…look I'm really sorry if I ruined our friendship," I said.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

Danny gulped, "Sam…look I'm really sorry if I ruined our friendship," he said.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I'd have a heart attack any minute now, "Danny…" I said and started walking towards him.

"Sam, please don't-"

"Danny," I said when I reached his bed, "Be quiet."

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I heard Danny moan and kiss me back. I pulled away, "Danny…" I said, "I've been waiting for those words since…I don't know how long. I've been in love with you since 8th grade."

"Really?" Danny asked.

I kissed him again, but pulled away before he could react, "Yes," I said dreamily.

Danny smiled and he kissed me this time. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him back. We pulled away, "I love you," we said in unison.

We laid down next to each other and fell asleep and the last thought I had was, '_Thank you passwords._'

**A/N How was that? Please R&R and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
